


Always

by IcannotbelieveIamhere



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 5.20, References to Torture, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/pseuds/IcannotbelieveIamhere
Summary: Felicity and Oliver talk after being rescued from below the bunker after Adrian Chase set off an EMP which disabled Felicity's chip.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "Always" gif from @feilcityqueen on Tumblr
> 
> http://feilcityqueen.tumblr.com/post/160341909704/olicity-always-updated
> 
> The story was written for the Olicity Fanwork Appeciation Exchange.
> 
> I've always thought there was a scene missing at the end of that episode so this is my way of exploring the revelations in the episode and resolving a few issues with Team Arrow.

Felicity stared at Oliver in the ARGUS hospital bed. He held her hand between his hands. His hands were warm. She couldn’t believe they had survived their encounter, trapped under the bunker. She and Oliver had helped keep each other alive and their team had literally pulled them to safety.

Adrian Chase had set off an EMP in the bunker while they were trying to locate him. The chip allowing Felicity to walk, had been fried and once they were below the bunker, she had to rely on an injured Oliver to carry her around.

During their ordeal, Oliver had opened up to her in a way he never had before, even during their time in Ivy Town. She now understood Oliver better than ever and through his help and guidance, she understood her decisions over the last few months better than she had before.

There was still more for her to learn, however and she and Oliver still had a long way to go before they could work through all their feelings. She had just explained to Oliver how losing Billy had made her act in ways she never would have considered before and she could see how difficult it had been for Oliver when he’d discovered William. She felt horrible lying to Oliver about her activities with Helix and suddenly she could understand the dilemma’s Oliver went through when he had to keep William a secret.

Felicity sighed. She and Oliver were linked in so many ways. Somehow she knew they were always going to carry each other through the hard times. She could see that Oliver was still confused about how he felt about himself. Maybe together they could change that.

“You know,” Felicity started, “You said you didn’t know what kind of person you are. I think you should figure that out.”

“Will you help me?” Oliver asked.

“Of course,” Felicity smiled, “I’ll always help you.”

Oliver smiled.

“Thank you for your support today,” Oliver said.

“Well, given that I couldn’t walk, I think you were the one supporting me.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Felicity smiled.

Felicity believed they had supported each other. They had brought out the best and the worst in each other and survived. Oliver had told her some of the things which had happened when Adrian Chase had tortured him. Adrian had made Oliver believe that he enjoyed killing and that’s why he kept doing it. Felicity had comforted Oliver and explained that this wasn’t true and was a consequence of a weeks torture. Felicity wanted to help Oliver come to terms with what happened after the torture.

“Thank you for telling me what happened with Adrian Chase. I didn’t understand why you disbanded the team. I think I do now. But it doesn’t have to stay this way. How do you feel about telling the team what happened?”

“I’m not sure I can tell them everything.” Oliver was silent for a few seconds as he thought. “I’d like to speak to all of them together. Would you bring John, Lyla, Rene, Curtis and Dinah here?”

“Sure, I’ll track them down. You get some rest.”

Oliver held his hands up then cringed in pain.

“Not going anywhere.”

It wasn’t long before Felicity had gathered John, Lyla, Rene, Curtis and Dinah around Oliver’s hospital bed. Everyone except Felicity stood around the bed. Felicity had borrowed a chair from one of the offices and was sitting as close as she could to Oliver’s head and chest. She was still tired for her ordeal and while she was delighted to be walking again, she needed to rest. She didn’t reach for Oliver’s hands again but rested her right arm along the side of the bed and faced the team.

“Good to see you awake Hoss,” Rene said.

Oliver cringed but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know where to start,” Oliver said as he looked around the room.

“Take your time Oliver. We’re not going anywhere,” Diggle replied.

“Thank you for getting us out,” Oliver said, “I appreciate you all working together.”

“That’s what you taught us to do,” said Dinah.

“I owe you an explanation,” Oliver said, “I never told you why I disbanded the team. It’s still hard for me to talk about it. When Adrian Chase tortured me, he made me think that I enjoyed killing. I couldn’t bring myself to keep the team going. I wasn’t worthy enough to be your leader.”

“He had you for nearly a week,” Diggle said, “He could have made you believe anything in that time.”

“Felicity helped me realise I’m not the person Chase thought I was.”

Everyone turned towards Felicity.

“Thank you for not giving up on us,” Felicity said, “Thank you for the resources, Lyla.”

“It’s a good thing I’m running ARGUS now, not Waller. She would have been calling in favours later.” Lyla replied.

“Thanks Lyla. I know there’s been some tension between you and John. Are you okay?” Oliver asked.

“We’re good, Oliver?” Diggle replied.

Oliver looked around the room.

“I want to ask you all something. It’s not easy for me…..”

“Nothing’s easy with you Hoss, but we’re used to it,” Rene said.

“If you’d made it easy for us, we’d never have gotten so good at this,” Curtis said.

“I’ve never taken the easy path,” Dinah said.

Oliver sighed. He looked at Felicity.

“I want to……,” Oliver paused, as if he was hoping Felicity would speak for him.

“You have to ask the question, Oliver. Each of us gets to decide what we’re going to do.”

Oliver looked around the room again and took a deep breath.

“I’d like to put the team back together,” Oliver said, “Will you let me lead you?”

Oliver looked at Felicity first.

“Yes, I’ll always be part of your team,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at Diggle.

Diggle nodded.

“I’ve got your back, Oliver,” Diggle said

Oliver glanced at Lyla.

“I’m fine with that,” Lyla said. She put her hand around her husband. “We understand each other better now.”

Oliver looked at Rene.

“Sure Hoss, it beats going out on the streets alone.” Rene said.

Oliver looked at Curtis.

“Yes, we can make this work. I want to field test the new T-Sphere.”

Oliver looked at Dinah.

“Yes. You gave me plenty of second chances. I’m willing to give this another go.”

Oliver smiled.

“Thank you. I don’t know what else to say.”

“You just get some rest,” Dinah said.

“Yeah Hoss, we’ll get the bunker fixed up,” Rene offered.

“I’ll lend you some of the ARGUS building staff. They’re paid not to ask questions about what they’re repairing and building.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” John said.

Rene, Dinah, Diggle and Lyla headed towards the door of the hospital room. Curtis looked at them and then back to Oliver and Felicity.

“Yes. Yes. Um, Felicity, you stay here with Oliver, um, I’ll go back to my calculations. I don’t want your chip to malfunction. It’s good to see you two…ahh…. I’m glad we got you out. Bye bye.”

Curtis was out of the room in a flash.

Felicity laughed.

“I think he caught the two of us looking at each other,” she said, “He’s always trying to figure out what to do about us.”

Oliver smiled. He reached up his hand and held Felicity under her chin.

Felicity smiled.

“You were right,” she said, “The night Diggle gave me those special aspirin. I will always be your girl.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said.

Felicity looked down at her left hand and touched the finger which used to hold her engagement ring. She laughed to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked.

“Do you remember what the press called us after our fake wedding?

“Olicity?” Oliver replied.

“Yes, that was it. Cute name, but I still don’t know why the press obsess over naming couples.”

“Less headline space perhaps. Makes it easier to stand out? I don’t know either. All I remember is the pain of knowing that we weren’t actually getting married.”

“I’m sorry,” Felicity said. “It must have been so hard for you pouring out your feelings. I know I sounded like it didn’t mean anything to me……but it did. I just couldn’t show it then. I was still too hurt after walking out on you.”

Oliver sighed. “I know you couldn’t talk back then. I’m happy we’re talking now.”

Oliver closed his eyes, as if he was deep in thought. He opened them and looked at Felicity.

“I think my last words were, ‘You are my always, and I just want the chance to be yours.‘”

“That was beautiful,” Felicity replied, “I said a few things to Carrie Cutter after that, trying to talk her down. I told you they didn’t apply to us, but now I think they do. I was too upset to realise how true they were. I am the best version of myself thanks of you. You give my life meaning and purpose.”

Tears ran down Felicity’s face as she finished.

Oliver stared at Felicity and smiled.

“We spoke about trust when we were trapped. I’m ready to discuss that further, if you’re ready.” Oliver said.

“Yes,” replied Felicity, “I’m ready now. After the fake wedding, I gave you back your engagement ring. At the time I said I wanted you to keep it for good.”

“And now,” Oliver said hopefully.

“I think there might be a time when I’m ready to accept your ring again.” Felicity said.

“I look forward to that time.”

“Me too.”

Felicity leaned over and kissed Oliver briefly on the lips. They reached out their arms and held each other close.

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.”

Felicity moved the chair closer to the bed and rested her head on the pillow with Oliver. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“Do you remember the time in the bunker when we fell asleep beside each other?” Oliver said quietly.

“Yes.”

“I’m hoping that might happen again.”

“When we’re ready.” Felicity said, “But I’m not going near the Salmon Ladder. And you still can’t tell the team ever, whenever we decide to have bunker sex again.”

“It will just be between us,” Oliver said.

“Us,” Felicity replied, “I like that.”

“So do I,” Oliver said sleepily.

Felicity relaxed as she enjoyed the feel of Oliver’s fingers in her hair. He relaxed and was soon snoring peacefully in her ear. She laughed, remembering their time exploring the world and sleeping next to each other in Ivy Town. She was happy she was going to let Oliver back into her life. She fell asleep gradually, wondering where life would take them next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments welcome. What else do you think Felicity and Oliver discussed while Oliver recovered at ARGUS?


End file.
